


Standing In The Rain

by Saladofhumanflesh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Open Ending, Possibly Unrequited Love, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love, i love the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladofhumanflesh/pseuds/Saladofhumanflesh
Summary: Oswald faces his feelings for Edward.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Standing In The Rain

He stood there, and he did not know what to do now.

The cool night air enveloped him, and freezing rain seeped into his clothes. Completely soaked and freezing, alone. Thoughtfully, he brushed the wet strands of hair out of his face with a trembling hand.

How could this have happened?

Quite simply, he thought. He had noticed the signs too late, or thought otherwise.

But now he knew.

He now knew that this pressure on his chest, which he felt whenever Ed wasn't there, was longing.

He now knew why he longed for a touch of him, no matter how short.

He now knew why he suddenly forgot all the bad things when he looked at him.

It was so clear that he wondered how he hadn't noticed for so long. On the other hand, he wished he had never found out, had never dealt with his feelings.

Too late, he thought, far too late. Now he couldn't go back. Back to the point where friendship with Ed was all he wanted. But now, now he had realized that it would not be enough. He wanted more, no, he needed more.

But things are not as simple as that for Oswald Cobblepot.

They had never been.

After all that had happened, he had come to terms with the fact that there was happiness for other people, but not for him. Why should it be different in this situation?

Besides, he wasn't blind, or even stupid. He knew what he looked like, what an impression he made. Someone once said to him that he had one of those faces that only a mother can love. He knew that. He had heard it often enough from others, and often seen it himself, after all, he had lived with this face for quite a long time.

And he was no one seeking hope where it could not be found.

He was not one to be under any illusions.

Someone who was so smart, so good looking, who had everything under control, someone like Edward... could never love someone like him.

So there was only one thing he could do. He had to fire Ed.

For it hurt him. From day to day it hurt more and more to be near him, to look at him, knowing that if Ed knew of his feelings, he would hate him. And he just couldn't bear it.

"Oswald?" asked the voice which had become so familiar to him.

He shrugged in horror; he had not heard Edward come. He turned around, saw the worried expression of his face, and he suddenly got warmer.

"Oswald, are you crying?"

Then Ed stepped up to him, into the rain, to better recognize his face.

Did he cry? He stroked his cheek with one hand, feeling the warmth of fresh tears on his fingers.

In fact, he cried.

Embarrassed, he quickly turned around and felt himself turn red. He didn't like to show his weakness.

Again, he shrugged in horror when suddenly a warm hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned to Ed again, looked at him, saw the concern in his gaze, the warmth. Then Ed closed his arms around him, pulled him tight into the hug, held him.

He was shaking, he was crying, and he was clawing at Ed. He stroked his hair, whispered reassuring words to him.

Oh, if only he knew, Oswald thought.

Being so close to Ed did hurt so much, but it was also incredibly good.

And so he stood there, in the arms of Edward Nygma, and he did not know what to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that at least a little bit.  
> If you want to talk about Gotham, Batman, or some other cool series, films etc. I am kindly asking you to join my discord server :)  
> https://discord.gg/S6cNYhY


End file.
